


Happy Birthday

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, a bit fake AH crew, not very detailed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds himself crushing on Michael when he notices Michael often at the club he’s always going to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloomybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomybelle/gifts).



> because @gavinbee is the Gavin to my Michael, I wrote her trash for her birthday ;D happy birthday, Kaity!!!

The music was at its loudest and it was nearly impossible for Gavin to hear anything other than that, but he didn't care to listen to the screams, the laughter, the chatter, and even the choked moans of those who were dancing and wandering about in the club. He leaned against the bar, debating on another drink or going for water for now. He wasn't drunk yet and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get as drunk as usual. Maybe it was time for a little change instead of repeating every night.

Deciding on that, he casually looked over to his right and stiffened at the sight of auburn curls and brown leather. Oh, Gavin didn't think he would be around tonight. _He_ being the guy that started coming to the club often for the past... five months? Six? Maybe less? And after a few weeks of seeing him, Gavin found himself fancying him. It was the way the stranger carried himself with such confidence and dimple fueled grin that Gavin knew he couldn't possibly resist. It was also why Gavin had trouble actually _speaking_ to him.

Each time he attempted to, he would merely end up gaining his attention from some feet away from all the constant walking back and forth and they would lock eyes for a while before the guy would smirk and walk away. Sometimes he would wink, too! Gavin would lose usage of his legs for a bit when he did that. And alas, a conversation between them never happened.

The guy would do what he did every time he was there – grab a few drinks, talk to whoever looked interesting enough, make out with some of them, grab another drink, and leave alone while Gavin would get drunk to the point of no turning back (as he would describe it when telling stories to his friends) and unlike that guy, he would usually would go home with someone. However, Gavin would be imagining him the entire time and wake up hardly remembering a thing before sneaking out.

Tonight, though, he wanted things to turn out differently. Keeping his sights on him, Gavin inhaled sharply and forced himself to move toward him. By the time he would get close enough, he would turn around, but this time when he felt himself wanting to turn around, he shook his head and kept on going despite his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Maybe he should have drank a little more...

The guy's back was to him, but Gavin knew it was him. The messy curls and the wolf on the back of his jacket said it all. As soon as Gavin was inches behind him, he opened his mouth to speak and realized he had no _bloody_ idea what to say or what he would want to say. He had no time to contemplate it, because the guy turned around and was startled to see Gavin there.

“I... um, I...” yes, good start. Gavin wanted to roll his eyes at himself, but he refrained and continued to stand there with his mouth agape.

The guy's lips slowly curled up into that smirk of his as he said, “After fucking forever of just staring at me, you finally came up to me.” Gavin gulped. He had freckles. Great. Gavin didn't even realize how attractive he found those until now. A moment passed. And then another. Gavin was still silent and the guy seemed to be getting impatient.

“Alright, if you're not gonna say anything to me, I'm gonna go have some fun,” he said, brown eyes glued to Gavin's green ones. He started to lean in, though, and Gavin held his breath. “I'll at least tell you my name,” he moved his gaze to Gavin's lips and moved in even closer. Gavin curled his hands into tight fists in hopes of calming his heart and stomach. He couldn't believe how nervous he was feeling. He had no problem with going home with strangers, but when it came to the mysterious cute guy, he could barely breathe. Just as the guy's lips were practically brushing against Gavin's, Gavin's eyes fluttered shut.

“Michael,” he felt it against his mouth more than he heard it and the warmth that had been there in front of his face was gone. He opened his eyes to find _Michael_ walking off into the crowd of people. Gavin let out his breath deeply and then groaned. That didn't go completely as he had hoped and he was willing to fix it before he left.

Turning back to the bar, he ordered a few drinks, because he needed a bit of the confidence boost alcohol gave him. He stood there, sipping and then chugging down everything he got as he occasionally glanced over in Michael's general direction just to make sure he was still there. Michael caught his wandering eye after a while and they stared challengingly at each other. It wasn't long until Michael broke into a grin and cupped the face of a girl he'd been talking to. Gavin raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the hell Michael was doing. He received his answer seconds later as he watched Michael capture the girl's lips with his own. He scoffed and took a swig of his current drink, though he almost choked as he swallowed the liquid because Michael was _looking_ at him. The bastard was kissing that girl while he had his eyes on Gavin and Gavin felt a mixture of annoyance and... jealousy? Yes, it was most likely that. He couldn't stop thinking about how badly he wanted to be one kissing Michael and from the looks of it, Michael knew that so well.

As the girl's hands began moving lower, Gavin wrinkled up his nose. That was enough of that. He slammed the glass down on the bar and hurried over, being careful not to lose his balance since he was definitely much more drunk than before. He could see the corners of Michael's mouth rising and it only made him smile deviously in return.

“Excuse me, love,” he said to the girl as he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She and Michael pulled away from their kiss and she turned to glower at Gavin.

“ _What_?!” Her tone was so bitter. Then again, Gavin would have been just as pissed if someone interrupted his kiss with Michael like that.

So he smiled at her, his best and charming smile that she actually relaxed and softened her expression. “Did you come here with anyone by any chance?” He asked. Michael's eyebrows twitched together.

“Yeah?” The girl responded, equally as baffled as Michael.

“I did hear a poor lost bird searching for her best friend and the description fits you.”

Michael's brows rose at that and he covered his mouth as he held back a smile.

“Oh no, Ana,” the girl muttered under her breath. Gavin moved aside as she took off in another direction to look for whoever this “Ana” was. Gavin couldn't get himself to care.

“Hmm, _nice_ move,” Michael praised, grinning once again. Gavin stepped closer to him, subtly realizing that he was slightly taller, and he grinned back. Michael looked ready to say something else, but he was cut off by Gavin furiously pressing their lips together.

And oh how Michael could kiss. He was _incredible_. Gavin felt ready to melt in his arms, so he clutched tightly to the leather collar and used that to pull Michael closer. When hands rested on his hips, Gavin broke slightly from the kiss, but their noses and foreheads were still very much touching. Michael attempted to close the small space between their lips again, but Gavin stopped him by gentle brushing his thumb across Michael's lower lip.

“I'm Gavin,” the Brit whispered and wasn't given the chance to say anymore. Michael eagerly took advantage of Gavin putting his hand down by quickly going in for another kiss. It wasn't long after that they grew tired of doing this in the middle of the dance floor with various people bumping into them. Michael started pushing Gavin toward the exit, their lips never separating and though Gavin stumbled from time to time, they were able to make it outside in one peace.

Gavin was in the middle of inhaling the fresh night air, a nice change from breathing in the disgusting hot air of everyone's body heat, when his back roughly hit the brick wall, rendering him practically breathless for a moment. Michael wasted no time in trailing kisses along his jawline and Gavin tightened his grip on the leather jacket as those soft lips eventually made their way to his neck. Every now and so, a gentle bite would occur and Gavin would squirm more and more with each one that did. He just needed Michael _closer_. He needed their clothes off so he could just _feel_ everything _._

Michael was now fixated on a particular spot on Gavin's neck and Gavin threw his head back as best as he could to give Michael more space. He concentrated on the feeling of it, the slow sucking that was turning him to mush. And when Michael bit down and Gavin hissed through his teeth, Michael soothed the spot with a peck and a swipe of his tongue. Michael pulled back and they stared at each other, eyes dilated. They lazily shared a smile, though it hardly lasted as their lips connected again.

Open mouthed kisses that consisted of heavy breathing and groans and just _everything_ they felt, _everything_ they wanted. Gavin wrapped his arms tightly around Michael's neck and moved his hips forward. He let out a gasp as their bulges touched and buried his face in the crook of Michael's neck to regain himself a little. He didn't think that would have felt as good as it did, but perhaps it had to do with the fact that being with Michael was the result of months of _very slow_ build up, barely any at all, and now it was all happening and it was _so_ much. Almost too much, but he was enjoying himself.

Michael gave him no time to regain himself as he started to repeat what Gavin had done to him – their bodies were flushed against each other and Michael proceeded to pushing up against him. Gavin attempted to throw his head back again, forgetting that he was more squished to the wall than before, and though he roughly hit his head, he quickly ignored the slight pain at the feeling of hand palming him through his jeans. _God_ , he had too many clothes on.

“You know,” Michael whispered on his lips, “I love your accent, so don't hold back. Let me hear you.” Gavin's face grew warmer than it already was, yet he shivered. He peeked over to his left to see a small group of people standing across the street, oblivious to them being in the alley... at least for now.

Michael grinned when he also noticed them and the asshole apparently _loved_ to see Gavin squirm since he unbuttoned and unzipped Gavin's jeans before reaching in. Gavin bit down hard on his lower lip, but a strangled groan managed to escape.

“What was that?” Michael innocently asked. Gavin narrowed his eyes at him, but he rolled them back as soon as Michael touched him again. “I wanna hear you, Gavin.”

 _Oh, bollocks._ Gavin peeked over at those people one more time and mentally apologized to them, but he was close to just not caring anymore. Michael reached down his boxers and he couldn't hold back anymore.

“ _Michael_!” he moaned, loud enough for anyone nearby to clearly hear. Michael let out a breathy laugh as he pulled his hand out and dropped down to his knees. Gavin ignored the entire fact that this was happening in an alleyway outside of a club he went to several nights a month and grabbed a handful of Michael's hair as his pants and boxers were pulled down.

Usually, on nights when he went out, he would wake up in a stranger's home. This night, however, he had to sneak back into his shared home, and navigating his own house in the dark was more of a challenge than he expected it to be. He ran into tables and walls more than he'd ever want to admit. He was halfway to his bedroom when the lights came on.

“Jesus Christ, Gavin.”

Gavin pursed his lips as he slowly turned around. “Sorry Geoff,” he said softly. Geoff rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“I'm surprised to see you here. Didn't expect you back until morning.”

Gavin shrugged, giving his a boss a half smile. Geoff squinted his eyes as he stared at Gavin. When Gavin first joined the Fake AH Crew, everyone, especially Geoff, were instantly acquainted with the simple fact that... Gavin liked to go out. Gavin liked having one night stands rather than long term relationships and nobody judged him for it. There was nothing there to judge. That's what Gavin preferred and it was his life. Lately, though, Gavin had been acting strange when he would return in the mornings after going out. He would have a sort of dazed look in his eyes and at the moment, it was very visible. As strange as it probably was, Gavin actually looked like he had some sort of religious experience, but he wasn't even religious. That was the only way Geoff could make sense of the way Gavin appeared to him right then, though.

“Just get to bed before you wake everyone else up. You know Ray cherishes his sleep.”

If possible, Gavin's face lit up more and he obliged without another word, retreating to his room after a nod. Geoff had the urge to question it, but with everything else that went on in Gavin's personal or sexual life, it wasn't his business. Even though he liked to think himself as more than just “the boss”, it still wasn't his business to pry.

Gavin got himself comfortable in his bed, a smile lingering on his face. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. What happened between him and Michael, he figured, would end there. He figured that if he ever saw Michael in the club again, they wouldn't interact. It was a one time thing, just like everyone else. He told himself not to care – he never cared about the others – but despite the smile on his face, there was a little emptiness in his heart.

“It's my birthday today,” Michael had told him as they were getting themselves dressed. Gavin blinked and turned to look at him.

“Happy birthday, love,” he told him, taking a step toward him and placing a quick kiss on his shoulder. Michael smiled back at him and it was nothing like that cocky grin or sly smirk of his; it was genuine and sweet that Gavin pretended for a minute that they were something.

Oh well.

Gavin rolled over on his side to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he heard a crumble of paper and furrowed his eyebrows. It sounded as if it came from his pants. He looked down and dug into both of his pockets until he pulled something out of his right pocket. A neatly folded up paper, warm from being in there. Slowly, he unfolded it to find scribbled numbers and a small message underneath: _You better call me. - Michael_

The corners of his lips twitched upward and pushing back the wonder of “How and when did he write that and sneak it into my pocket so quickly?”, Gavin rested his head on his pillow and wanted to curse himself for the bigger smile that was threatening to come out. Unable to stop it, he allowed himself to grin excitedly.

This feeling was definitely not something he was accustomed to, but he wasn't opposed it either. He fell asleep with that paper securely placed under his phone on his nightstand, wanting it to be morning already so he could do as the paper said – call Michael.

 

 

 


End file.
